


stay a minute

by frangipanejauregui



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, ally is the ultimate mom, ashley is supportive lesser mom friend, ashren, halren, halsren, lauren broke up with ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipanejauregui/pseuds/frangipanejauregui
Summary: or, the one where lauren is falling and only ashley can save her.(based on the episode of friends where monica breaks up with richard)(ua where camila still left but stayed friends with ot4 and opens for the psa tour)





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> yes its another halsren oneshot fight me

“So what’s up with her?” Ashley asked Camila as they reclined on the couch in the girls’s apartment. 

 

Ally walked past them, sipping coffee from her #1 Mom mug. “Ty dumped her two days ago.” She stopped for a second, thinking. “I don’t think she’s slept since then.”

 

Just then, the girl in question’s door opened and she appeared, shuffling out in a 4XL Fifth Harmony PSA Tour t-shirt and bare legs. “Oh, hey, Lauren,” Dinah called from the easy chair she and Normani were sharing. The bathroom door slammed in response. 

 

“Yeah, I think she’s doing pretty well,” Normani commented sarcastically. Dinah flicked her ear in retaliation.

 

“She didn’t even eat the banana I gave her. I found it in the trash a bit ago.” Camila crossed her arms. “She  _ always  _ eats my bananas!” Ashley patted her shoulder.

 

Ally sighed. “I think she’s doing even worse than when she broke up with Mila.”

 

“Does that say something about me?”

 

“Hush up, she really did love you,” Dinah responded. “I dunno, though. That was a pretty bad time. I think that the only thing Lauren ate was that Funfetti cake, the one that Ally made, until you told her you could still be friends.”

 

“That does make me feel a little better.”

 

Lauren reappeared, clutching something to her chest and sobbing, and walked straight back into her bedroom. Ashley’s heart gave a small pang.

 

Ally sighed again. “Do you think it’s Ashley? Because she was actually speaking to us before she got here. Maybe she’s jealous that Ashley’s still in a committed relationship.”

 

Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had actually broken up with G around the same time that “Tyren” had ended, but it didn’t seem fair to Lauren to make a big deal about it.

 

“Nah,” Dinah waved her hand. “She found one of Ty’s chains on her choker tree. There’s another one on the knob of the fridge.”

 

“Damn it, Dinah, I told you to get those!” cried Normani.

 

Dinah’s eyes widened “Shit!” She scrambled off of the overstuffed chair to grab the chain, ignoring Ally’s yells of “Watch your language, Dinah Jane Hansen!” 

 

When the stupid necklace was safely under Dinah’s bed, they could all breathe again.


	2. 2/2

“Look what I found.” Lauren shuffled into the kitchen, her hair wet and in a high messy bun, wearing nothing but a overlarge pastel blue flannel that may have belonged to Ashley, a black bra, and and pair of black boxers. She was holding something that was unidentifiable to the Fifth Harmony girls plus Camila plus Ashley.

 

The girls had urged Ashley to come over again. They had said that she had some sort of “calming effect” on Lauren, because Lauren had fallen asleep for the first time in a long time on Ashley’s lap yesterday.

 

Lauren stared at the object in her hand for a while until Ally prodded her in the ribcage. “Lauren, honey- wait, is that... hair?”

 

“It’s Ty’s. It was in the shower.” Lauren said morosely. She held it out for the girls to look at. Behind her, Camila gagged and set her banana back in the fruit bowl, appetite gone.

 

“That’s nice, but can you maybe move it away from my face?” said Normani. “I just want to eat my cereal in peace.”

 

“I feel like I shouldn’t throw it away, though,” Lauren said, ignoring Normani. Normani held up her hands in surrender and scooted onto Dinah’s chair. Dinah wrapped a sympathetic arm around her.

 

“Like, all I have left of Ty is this hair. This hair I found in the shower drain. This… gross drain hair.” Lauren’s face contorted into an expression of disgust and she quickly flicked the hair ball away. Unfortunately, it landed with a small  _ plop  _ in Normani’s Frosted Flakes. Lauren stared at the bowl for a second, then plunked herself down on Ashley’s lap and started to cry. Ashley awkwardly petted her shoulder, mouthing  _ help!  _ at Camila. Camila just shrugged.

 

Normani sighed. “Well, that’s my cue to leave.”


	3. 3/3

Ashley, Normani, and Ally were hanging out in a Starbucks near their apartment when the door dinged open, hailing a new arrival. It was Dinah and Camila, toting along with them a listless Lauren. She was thankfully wearing more clothes than she had been wearing previously, another one of Ashley’s flannels, a red one this time (buttoned up to her collarbone), baggy black sweatpants, and flip-flops.

 

“Look who we found outside of Taco Bell staring at a handicap sign,” said Camila cheerfully.

 

“Lolo, why aren’t you in the studio? I thought you were recording today.” said Ashley, standing up quickly and guiding her to a couch.

 

Lauren sat down next to Ashley and tucked her head into her shoulder. “They sent me home,” she said sadly.

 

“Why?”

 

She seemed to think for a second, then responded, “Cause I don’t record music in Taco Bell.” Dinah coughed loudly, choking on her latte, and Normani slapped her on the back.

 

Ashley rubbed Lauren’s shoulder. “Princess, you gotta get some sleep.” she told Lauren concernedly.

 

“Sleep,” Lauren repeated, closing her eyes. A moment later, she was snoring.

 

“Again?” asked Camila. “What is it about you that does that to her, Ashley?”

 

Ashley almost shrugged, but she caught herself, since she had Lauren on her shoulder. “I dunno,” she whispered. She moved Lauren down to her lap.

 

“You keep her sane,” said Ally plainly. “That’s why we keep asking you to come over. She only really talks when you’re here. And she only really sleeps when she’s next to you.” Camila nodded in agreement.

 

Ashley leaned down and softly kissed Lauren’s temple. And for the first time in a week, Lauren smiled.

 


End file.
